ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PhazonAdictKraid/Superhero Battle: Ultraman vs. Superman - Who would win?
Something that has rarely been discussed before, is who would win between the world's most known superhero: Superman or the legendary Japanese superhero: Ultraman. Now, you may think "Ultraman would just stomp Superman and call it a day", but such a thing is not true nor possible. Now, first let's see what both represent and their powerrs and abilities: Superman Superman represents "Hope", what humanity should always strive for, for the best. He represents hope, and the epitome of good. He is also the first superhero to ever come to exist. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Can survive through space *Has superstrenght enough to lift entire planets. *Invulnerable to anything but extremely powerful attacks and obviously, Kryptonite. *Sun Battery- Superman absorbs his energy from the sun, this is also shared by Ultraman. *Can run faster than the speed of light. *Superhuman INtelligence, superior ro the generic genious on Earth. *Heat Vision- His most powerful attack, his rays can literally burn and melt anything. *The famous Freeze Breathe, which can freeze oppponents in cold ice. Ultraman Ultraman has always shown through out all his years the wonderful results of teamwork, and to always accept everyone despite your differences. Ultraman has always teached that in the most obscure darkness, there is always a slight burst of light. Powers and Abilities *'Specium Ray': When Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. *'Ultra-Attack Ray': Ultraman can fire an energy attack from his hands called the Ultra-Attack Ray. More powerful than the Specium Ray. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. It hits the foe, but when Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, the foe explodes. *'Ultra-Slash': Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss if at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. *'Slash Ray': Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. *'Ultra-Air Catch': Ultraman can fire twins beams of energy from his hands that will suspend an enemy in the air. It can also freeze them (body wise) completely. *'Ultra-Rings': Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, *used to capture/ensnare foes. *'Electricity Immunity': Ultraman seems immune to electricity, as he easily shrugged off Neronga's electric ray, and Alien Mephilas's lightning bolts. *'Ultra-Shower': Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it, in a similar fashion to the Slash Ray. *'Teleportation': Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. *'Barrier': Ultraman can form a large, rectangular energy shield that can deflect/reflect any type of attack. *'X-Ray Vision': Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Being as strong as he is, Ultraman has little trouble jumping to great heights. *'Ultra-Eye Light': Ultraman can use this variation of the X-Ray Vision technique to negate the effects of barriers. In short, it destroys them. *'Ultra-Separation': Ultraman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own, even over long distances, and all have the same powers as the original - (Revive! Ultraman). *'Marine Specium Ray': Ultraman can fire a stronger version of the Specium ray from his "+" shaped hands after being blasted with Ide's "Stamina Booster." Is even stronger, and is rainbow colored. - (Revive! Ultraman). Who would win? Who would win depends on the place, below I will post where both could win. Superman Wins *If they are fighting on Planet Earth, Superman would beat Ultraman if certain conditions are met, his superspeed is fast enough to pass through Ultraman's beams and rays, plus Ultraman would run out of energy in 3 minutes, while Superman keeps living naturally, destroying Ultraman in the process. This case wouldn't happen if he were fighting Ultraseven. *On any scenery, if Superman notices that Ultraman has a horrible weakness: His Color Timer, he could strike for it at full power, thus leaving Ultraman horribly weak. Ultraman Wins *Ultraman could defeat Superman is he notices the sun gives him energy: Ultraman would make a portal (Ultra Zone), throw Superman and drag him to a place where there is a Red Sun. Ultraman can absorb energy from red suns, but Supez can't, thus leaving him weak and Ultraman could easily kill him. *If Ultraman transformed into Superman's size, he could actually fight better, since it's not like when you fight a bug: You know there is a bug surrounding you, but you never see it, and when you less expect it has already bitten you. This is a similar case, Ultraman could transform into Supez' size and could use his attacks more effectively, this hurting him a lot, and in the process, defeat him. *Ultraman also, possesses more abilities than Superman's. Conclusion In my personal opinion, Ultraman could win in battle if he goes at full potential, and uses his powers at the maximum power, an as long as he is smart and takes Superman as far as possible from the sun and uses his skills to the max. Both have pros and cons, but in the end, I believe the winner would be Ultraman. Who do you think would win in a super fight? Category:Blog posts